


Whose Arms to Hold

by HighFunctioningFandoms



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12 nations, Action/Adventure, Adorable, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Apocalypse, Arkadia, Bellarke, Bisexual, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Black Character(s), Blood, Blood must have Blood, Bonding, Books, Break Up, Camp Jaha | Arkadia, Children, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Earth, Europe, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Future, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay ships, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Grounder Culture, Grounder John Murphy, Grounder Octavia Blake, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, ILY, Kabby, Kids, Kissing, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lovers, M/M, Male Character of Color, Misunderstandings, Mount Weather, Nuclear Apocalypse, OTP Feels, Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, Pain, Panic, Polis, Porn, Reapers, Relationship(s), Sad, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Season 3 AU, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Ship, Smut, Someone will die, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, TV Show, Tension, The 100 - Freeform, The Ark, Threesomes, Travel, Trigedasleng, Trikru, USA, Violence, ark, body - Freeform, boys, faven, girls, grounders, help me, jonty, kass morgan, kiss, reapercussions, sad lover, sky person, the 100 cw, waven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningFandoms/pseuds/HighFunctioningFandoms
Summary: Lexa and Clarke saved one another's life by loving each other. Lincoln saved Octavia more than once without even knowing her name. Raven gave Finn unconditional love even after he cheated on her. Bellamy was there for everyone even when they all gave him nothing but hate in return. The question isn't will the person he loves will love him back. The question is, do they know that he loves them?This is a fanfic based on the books of Kass Morgan and the creators of the CW show, "The 100". All credit goes to her for characters and settings.





	1. Clarke's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out a new fanfic. I write slow, so sorry that the chapters are short and I might not update right away. 
> 
> Do beware because this is a dirty fanfic, so if you aren't into that sort a thing, I would not suggest reading it.
> 
> There are many different relationships going on in this fanfic, and each chapter is a different POV of a character. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it (:

The night was cold. But we managed to stay warm in her bed covered in blankets and animal skins. The fire burned through the wood quickly, and I would have to add some more to it soon. I had been sneaking into Polis to see her almost every week. Of course, it took a lot of excuses for me to make up for the minutes I was missing at Arkadia, but no one had suspected anything yet. No one missed me, and when I was with her, I didn’t miss anyone else, let alone think of anyone else. It’s like the world outside of this room did not exist in either of our minds. 

Because she couldn’t exactly sneak out of Polis, it was up to me to follow up with our daring nights alone. When we met for meetings between the 13 clans and other essential encounters, we would meet up in the moments that we had to ourselves. We wouldn’t say much when we were together, we would instead just love each other for who we were in that hour. We would look at each other, and touch one another as though we would not see each other ever again. We would kiss as though today was our last and we touched each other as though it was the first time. We would hold each other in both our arms like we could protect the other from all of the dangers of the world. 

I turned on my side and watched her sleep. She is beautiful in the daylight, but even more beautiful when she is asleep. She smiles so big and wide--It’s like she’s in heaven.--And while she’s in her own version of heaven in a dream, I’m in heaven looking at the most beautiful of angels. I held her in my arms as she breathed in deeply. The fire began to go out, so I got up, wrapped in a blanket, and put some more wood in it. Sparks turned into flames, and the fire began to warm up the room again. 

As I sat down on the soft, pillowy bed, she came around and held me in her arms. I felt her breasts against my back and her breath against my neck. She kissed me on my shoulder, and it felt so nice. As she moved down my back, I felt the places that her lips had left a kiss. She slowly brought me back down to the surface of the bed, and turned me over so that nothing lay between us except for air. I put my arms around her and began to kiss her chest. 

Her skin was the most beautiful of shades, a light brown. It would shine bright when the moonlight would touch her in the dark evenings. Her skin was so smooth that every time I felt her hand in my own, it’d feel like she had just put on some lotion. 

Her hands made their way to my breasts, and she touched them firmly. I placed a light kiss on her lips and she brought me in closer to her. I put my legs in between her’s, and she kissed me more and more. Starting at my neck and down to my groin, she continued to kiss me until nearly every spot on my body was claimed by her. 

We both fell silent when there came a knock on the door. She first looked at the door and then back at me.

“Expecting company?” I asked.

“No. No one should be up this late.” She got up to and wrapped herself in her dark brown robe. 

I covered myself in the blankets that used to belong to her bed. That’s when a man opened the door, and shoved Indra into Lexa’s arm. He stormed out and left. But Indra, whose skin was more blood-red than it was dark, chocolate brown, was dead. Lexa looked up from Indra’s brown eyes that remained open. 

“Jus drein jus duan.” She said calmly as she walked over, gripping Indra’s knife, and stabbed at me. 

Blood must have blood.


	2. Bellamy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day begins. Much thinking and daydreaming is brought along with the sunrise. But that's not all that the last of Skaikru's problems.

I heard a scream from the room next to mine. It was Clarke. I ran out of my room, and into hers. She was sleeping. 

“Wake up. Clarke, wake up!” I said, nudging her. 

When she opened her eyes, she was crying. Tears were running down her cheeks. She was repeating different words.

“Indra’s dead. She’s dead. We have to help her.” She’d tell me while tears continued to stream down her face.

“It’s okay. Indra’s alright. It was just a dream.” I held her in my arms and tried to comfort her the best I could.

“B---But, Lexa. She… She---” Clarke couldn’t even begin to finish her sentence.

“It’s alright, Clarke. It’s okay. I got you you.” I took her in my arms and she buried her head in my chest. I could hear her sobbings grow quieter the longer I held her. She finally settled down with just laying in my arms, and soon enough, she fell back asleep again.

Before the sun arose to signal the start of another day, I went back to my quarters and grabbed my stuff. Stepping outside, it was strange to think that it was even possible for humans to live in space --- to live among the stars.--- I wondered what would have happened if the Ark was okay. If we never did run out of air. Where would I be now? What would I be doing? I wouldn’t have met any of these people, those we’ve lost and those are still breathe in the same air. 

I could start to smell breakfast cooking from inside. People were up, and soon enough, Kane would send out a hunting team to get some more food, and I would be with them.

As I sat down with some slices of potato and bits of meat, I thought about what the day may bring. Today, of course, is hunting day, and Kane’s always making me bring a couple of amateurs along with the pros. What had happened---what was going on---has left many devastated, but many more motivated. The fact that the whole world might just end in 6 months, more if we’re lucky, is rather disturbing. Of course, if Clarke hadn’t pulled the kill switch, the world would’ve already been lost weeks ago. 

I heard someone come up from behind me. 

“Mornin’.” She said. It was Raven. “Mind if I sit down?”

“Go ahead.”

Raven was one of the few that got away. Finn had definitely meant something to her, but somehow, she’s managed to smile everyday. It’s as though he never left, like he here, but only Raven can see him. 

“So, I heard that Kane’s having you taking Dylan and Annabeth out today. How’s that going for you?”

“Uh, don’t even get me started on those two.” 

Both Dylan and Annabeth were young. They were still in their teens, which, don’t get me wrong, isn’t a bad thing, but it isn’t exactly the best thing either. They both are from farm station, so there’s no way of telling if they’re sour about Pike or not, but if they are, they sure do put on a good face for everyone else. Before Dylan started training, he could barely even pick up a knife and throw aim it at the target. He throw it pretty far, but a knife’s no good if the thrower can’t even manage to get a stab at the target. Annabeth, on the other hand, is great at throwing knives. Hell, she’s good at shooting too. But the one thing that takes away from that is her temper. One minute she’ll be smiling with Dylan and the next she might be chasing after you until your face is covered in blood. 

“Yeah, well, you’re just going to have to get used to them then, won’t you?” Raven said with a grin on her face.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re laughing now, but just wait until one day when someone ‘accidentally’ spills coffee on your computer.” I laughed and she punched me. “Ow!”

“Oh, come on, like that actually hurt!” She said laughing hysterically.

Then Monty and Jasper sat down at our table, probably after hearing us laugh at each other. 

“So, big day today, huh?” Jasper said, digging into his hash browns. 

“Yeah. Today the anniversary of our leave from the Ark.” Monty said after taking a sip of his water.

I had completely forgot. It’s been almost a year since Jaha sent us to the ground. It’d been a rough year, but we’d made it. Not all of us are dead, but the ones who are dead now are the ones who made it possible for us to survive this far. 

“Uh-oh.” I heard Jasper said as he gulped down water with some dry meat he had just put in his mouth. 

“What?” I asked.

Kane came up from behind me and simply said, “You all set for today?”

“Yes.” I answered, looking him in the eyes.

“Good. Better get out your guys out there in the rover as soon as you can.” He started to walk away, and just as I sat up, grabbing my glass and plate he added, “And Bellamy. Don’t forget Dylan and Annabeth.”


	3. Jasper's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper turns back to negativity when he's forced to think of what the future may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is an incredibly short part, so sorry about that. I'll try to post the next part sometime this afternoon or later tonight.

“I’ll take my leave now.” Raven said after Bellamy left. She had been working with Clarke and Kane on a possible way to prevent the world from becoming nuclear. 

Monty and I had been trying to help them as much as we could, but there wasn’t much that I could really do. Monty was still recovering from his mother, although Raven needs his help more than she needs mine. I may be good with the chemistry side of things, but there’s no science without any of that engineering mathematics that they keep hidden up inside of their brains. 

After the both of us finished our breakfast, we went to clean up so we could meet up with Kane and Raven. It’s too bad that Sinclair didn’t make it though. He was a good guy. We could especially use his help now, since he was very good at this sort of problem-solving thing. 

Once we got back to Sinclair’s old engineering workshop, we talked to Kane and Raven a bit to see if they had at least some idea of what we must do in order to save ourselves---to save the world.---

“I don’t know yet. We need more information, and the only person we can get that information from is Clarke. She up yet?” Raven said looking up after picking up some wires from underneath a rack. 

“No, don’t think so.” Monty started. “At least we didn’t see her at breakfast.”

“We should go check on her. She’s had enough time to make a mess of herself.” I said, knowing that if she stays in that room any longer, there won’t be much of her left soon.

“No, let me.” I turned around and saw Abby. She left quickly, but then Kane grabbed her by the arm and whispered something in her ear. Then she turned her back and swiftly walked away.

“Once Abby gets Clarke, we’re going to have to ask her exactly what she saw. It’s going to be hard because we all know how difficult she can be---how anyone can be when they’re in this state.---Got it?” Kane said after he turned back around from Abby. We all nodded. 

We were there for nearly half an hour when Raven said,”That’s it. I can’t wait any longer for her.” She got up from the chair she was sitting in. 

Kane left a few minutes after Abby did to make sure that the hunting team was okay. We’d go and get him once Clarke came.

I grabbed Raven and asked her, “Wait. Where are you going?” Although I already knew the answer. 

“I’m going to get Clarke. If Abby was going to get her out, she would’ve already done it by now. But Clarke’s not here, is she, Jasper? Now, let me go.” She said, jerking away from me. 

“But Kane said to wait for Abby to get her.” Monty interrupted Raven’s path. 

“We all know that waiting for Clarke to get out of bed is not going to do any good for anyone.” Realizing that she was right, both Monty and I backed down and let her go.

We watched Raven go back into the Ark and through the doors. 

I let out a heavy sigh and stared back at the ground. 

“What is it?” Monty asked.

“What if we don’t find a way?” I looked back up at him. 

“Don’t worry, Jasper. We will. We always do.”

“But what if we don’t?” I asked again. “Somethings we just can’t fix, and last time it was different. We had Sinclair. We had Octavia. We had the better part of Clarke. Now we just have a bunch of broken people that barely even know how to start asking what can prevent the world from killing us all.” I stared Monty in the eye until he looked at the ground.

“It doesn’t matter who we don’t have, Jasper.” He said, looking back to me. “It matters who’s with us now, and who’s willing to fight to this problem to the end. Yeah, we lost Sinclair, Octavia’s God knows where, and Clarke still has to come back to the living, but together, we can do this.”


	4. Clarke's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke discovers a small amount of motivation she has left in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part should be uploaded either later tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Enjoy!

I sat up in my bed. I vaguely remember Bellamy coming in so early in the morning after another nightmare. I don’t usually sleep, but when I do, I end up having a nightmare. Somehow, Bellamy always finds a way to comfort me afterwards. I remember him telling me that’d it be alright, but I knew that it wouldn’t be. He doesn’t know what they’re about. No one knows what I dream about. They always start so comforting and safe, but they also always end the same way. 

Jus drein jus daun. 

The words were ringing in my ears. How could such a sweet, loving person turn me thoughts against her? Her voice was soft when she said the simple phrase, just as it used to be. And yet, it still does not disappoint in haunting me.

It was morning. Clearly, Bellamy had left at least an hour or two ago, so no one would see him. I heard a knock on my door, “Clarke? Clarke, it’s me.” I heard my mother say on the other side of the door. Before I could even answer back, she came in.

I looked out of my window. 

“Clarke.” I heard her say again. “Hey.” She said, sitting down on my bed. She stared at me, but I could barely look at her. It wasn’t that I’m mad at her, I can’t look at anyone. Because wherever I look---whoever I look at---I see her face. Clarke. I’d hear Lexa’s voice as a completely different person spoke my name. 

“Honey, look at me.” She said. 

“I can’t. I’m sorry.” I continued to stare at the young children who ran outside near the gate. They were laughing and smiling and having fun. I can barely even remember the last time I smiled. All I know is that it was when I saw Lexa. 

“Clarke, please. You can’t stay in here for much longer. You have to get out. We need you. I need you.” My mom spoke again. 

“There’s not much I can do---for you, for any of us, Mom.---You’ll have to go on without me.” I said.

“Never. I will never do that.” 

I turned my head. I didn’t look at her. But my gaze turned towards the door. “I know you love me, but I can’t love you. I can’t love anyone right now.”

“And I’m not asking you too. Just, please, come outside with me. We can’t figure this out without your help.” I know she was hurt when I told her I wasn’t capable of love at the moment, but she’s my mom. And she was just trying to help me. 

I wasn’t quite sure of what I should say next, so I just sat on my bed, and stared back out of the window.

“Just think about it. If you’re not out by tomorrow, then I’ll know you’re choice.” She let me off loosely and left me alone.

As I stared out at the sun that was slowly making its way up-top, the only thing I could think about was the first time I saw the moon when it came around the earth. I was very little, four maybe five. I remember thinking about how my first dream I ever had was that day. I wanted to go down to the ground. I wanted to see how the stars and the moon looked from down there. But then I was taught about the radiation---About the nuclear apocalypse.---I wasn’t sure what to think then, but that didn’t change my mind. And now, to think that here I am, I can watch the sunset every night and watch it come up once more every morning. I can see the stars and the moon as they cover up the sky as though they were a blanket over the earth’s sky. How is it that I can remember that one memory from that specific moment in my childhood, but I can barely even remember how it is to love someone the way I loved Lexa?

It’s time. I thought to myself. I have to get back outside, if I’m going to help save the world.

I got up and put on some new clothes. I brushed my hair and washed my face. Before exiting my room, I looked myself in the mirror. “Oso gonplei nou ste odon.” I whispered to myself. 

Then I stood up, straightened my back out more, and said louder, “Oso gonplei nou ste odon.”

I looked myself directly in the eye, by the use of the mirror, and said once more, even louder than I did the last, “Oso gonplei nou ste odon!” 

Our fight isn’t over. I thought to myself as I opened the door.


	5. Ocatvia's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the 5th part of the story, Octavia's true self pours out inside of her mind. Her thoughts are overwhelmed with Lincoln and those who have hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another short part, so sorry about that. I'm not sure when I will get the next part up, so in case I do not post for the next couple of days, I wish those of you who are with family and celebrate any sort of holiday- Have a great weekend & may you all be happy! For those of you who don't celebrate any holidays- Have a great weekend anyways!
> 
> Enjoy!

I put out the fire that kept me warm last night. I folded my blanket and put it back in my pack, where I also found a ration of food I could eat for breakfast. I am not sure of where I’m headed, but I am quite sure of where I’m not headed. It’s clear that there are no cities left here, on Earth, except for those that the Grounders have scavenged from the ruins of what used to make of great parts of the world. There are no big cities, maybe there are towns and small villages, but none are big enough for me. I may just be a mere girl that fell from the sky, but Skaikru is no longer my family. My family, my people, are dead. 

I’ve been traveling for a week or so. Before, I remained at Arkadia, but I have planned this trip for weeks. There’s a good bet that no one has even noticed my absence, since I refused to even go outside since what happened at Polis. 

Indra just barely made it, but she is still too weak to move on. 300 of her people, of our people, were slaughtered and left to be scavenged meat. Lincoln was shot in the head as people watched, and did nothing, including Bellamy. The idea that my own brother could betray me like this would never come to mind one year ago, and yet here I am, running from the one person that swore to protect me.

But he is not the only reason why I run from the very people who I once considered my friends. There are many who’ve betrayed me. Clarke, for instance, reluctantly prevented villagers from running and saving themselves from a missile strike. Raven pretended as though everything was fine with the world as the community of Arkadia began to crumble to pieces as Pike killed innocent people. Jasper thought only of himself in the worst possible time, and never even looked back my way when help was clearly needed. Friends that I once thought would become my family disappointed me from all different directions, and that is why I run. 

They say that the world may end in a few months. They’re going to try to find a way from stopping it. Good thing I won’t be there for their last humiliating act of peace. There is no way from stopping the world from becoming a nuclear planet. There is no technology that can help them or anyone that lives on this Earth. 

We were born to be dreamers on the Ark. Some of us dreamt of going to the ground. Others dreamt of becoming the head of engineering. A few dreamt of meeting their soulmate. Me, I dreamt of a life lived with people---a life lived with friends and family--- I dreamt of no more than that. But there are too many dreamers down here. Maybe it was okay when we were up there, up in the sky, but it’s too much now. With too many dreamers and too much faith, the world will become the very thing that the people of Arkadia swore to prevent. They have too much hope in too small of an area to endure. 

Now, the rustling of the trees, and the sweet smell of the pine needles fill my heart. The bright, early morning sunlight shines greatly in the sky, and there’s nothing more that I could ever want except for Lincoln to be back. He is my people. He was my friend and he was what was left of my family that I could trust. I do not run for my life. I run for Lincoln---for Lincoln’s rights, for his strength, for his love.---The only dream that I have during these cold, dark and starry nights, is for Lincoln’s heart to start again, and for it to never stop again. I do not run for the sake of fleeing all of my problems. I run for Lincoln, and I run for his freedom.


	6. Bellamy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunting trip Bellamy leads begins with a fine start, but when a strange phenomenon takes action where animal tracks lead the team, they have no choice but to flee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was able to finish this up before Saturday (my time). I may or may not be able to post another part tomorrow, but I'll do my best!

Kane saw us off before we left, and now I’m not only stuck in a rover for most of the day, but I’m stuck in it with two of the most intolerable teenagers on earth. Both Nathan and Harper are with us, but even then, there’s nothing to stop Dylan and Annabeth from talking.

“Alright, let’s get out now.” I said after driving for about 20 minutes or so. 

We all filed out, and I made sure that the rover was locked up, not that many people were looking to steal a protected car in a forest. After I finished locking up, all five of us headed into the trees. There was a creek not far from this spot, so I lead them along a small trail that I marked up a couple of weeks ago. 

“Wait, so what help will some old creek do for us? I thought we were hunting animals, not plants.” Annabeth said as she and Dylan laughed.

“Wherever there’s water, there’s animals. It’s a necessary resource that all life needs.” Harper said to them. She was following behind me, then the two rascals, and Miller was towards the back of the line. 

Once we reached the creek, I kneeled down by some shrub that had been crushed.

“Over here.” I said, as I gestured for them to come over.

“Some dead plant. How’s that supposed to help us?” Dylan asked. 

“It’s not dead. It’s just been stepped on. Not by a person, because no one would deliberately stomp on a plant that is clearly bigger than an average footprint. This is the first step to noticing an animal’s tracks.” I said simply. Christ, They’re already getting on my nerves. I thought to myself. “Now come on. These are fresh tracks, so that means that whomever they belong to, are still close.” 

They followed me as I leaped over rocks and dodged loose rocks. We crossed a small stream near the creek and then we went over a hill.. Soon we got to the point where there were only trees surrounding a prairie. I remember imagining a scene like this the time that Octavia, Clarke, Monty, Jasper, and Finn went looking for supplies when we first arrived here. But I’m sure nothing like that will happen to us, and even if it does, at least we’re prepared this time.

We were all quiet for a couple minutes, trying to spot where any sign of an animals might be. That’s when the first branch fell. I jolted my head around to see a large branch, one that looked perfectly healthy, had been broken from the original trunk of a tree. It wasn’t cut by someone, but it didn’t exactly just fall by mistake of being there. 

“Spread out.” I told them, pointing around the tree. 

We all circled it a couple of times before another branch started cracking. I looked up, and didn’t have enough time to react. Thankfully, I was not alone. 

Dylan screamed, “Look out!” As he ran and pushed me out of the way of the supposed target of the second fallen branch. 

Luckily, we were both okay, but then it was as though the sky started raining branches. I wasn’t sure what it was so I told them all to fall back. 

And now, here I am. We’re near the creek, but this time, we’re not alone. My foot kept on moving forward, just as my eyes kept on counting, making sure that Harper, Miller, Dylan, and Annabeth were still running in front of me. A tree root caught my foot and I tripped very suddenly. The others kept on running because they didn’t notice that I had fallen. Then Miller looked back and started running back for me.

“Go!” I yelled at him. Then there was a sudden roar from behind me. It was very loud and very close, although I was unable to identify what sort of animal may have made such a sound, I could tell that it was no friendly animal by the horror shown on Miller’s face.

“Come on!” He yelled.

“No! Get yourself out of here!” I yelled again. “Get back to the rover!” He didn’t move, but then he could tell that I didn’t plan on going back with him, so he finally found some sense and ran back to where the others’ footprints were. 

After Miller was out of sight, I was able to unhinge my foot from the tree root. I stood up and grabbed my gun. For a moment there was pure silence. No wind, no leave rustling against each other, no sign of a predator. But then I heard heavy footprints behind me. There was breathing that was very deep and a sort of growl that would signal any person with a brain to get the hell out. But when I turned around to see the creature, I realized that I didn’t have much of a choice to run.


	7. Raven's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke comes back to join the world of the living. Raven and the team discuss a way to help the world from dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone who celebrated any sort of holiday had a great weekend, and will continue to have an awesome week! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Comment your thoughts please.

As I was just about to enter Clarke’s room, the doors opened. She was standing up straight, all dressed up in clean clothes, and looked back at me in the eye as I stared at her in shock. Whatever it was that Abby told her, it must have worked. 

“Clarke.” I said, and she just turned her head.

“What have you got?” She asked me.

“What?”

“What have you guys got so far on a cure? Any ideas?” She asked again.

“No. We need to know more about what you saw with Alie.” I said. We were already walking, and we were pretty close to the door, but then I stopped her. “We need to know everything you saw. Everything you were told, Clarke.” Then she looked at me straight in the eye. “No matter how painful it may be.” 

The doors opened and a short breeze of air filled my lungs. It was not a cold day but nor was it hot. The pine trees emitted a strong, wonderful smell from their needles. People were checking on our fresh crops and a few of the kids were playing some sort of game. I spotted Monty and Jasper still in Sinclair’s shop.

“Come on.” I said to Clarke. She had been standing still as she looked over the camp that she had avoided for so long. 

She followed me as we walked over to the two friends. I noticed Kane and Abby, who were must had seen us come out of the Ark, walking towards us from where they were talking to a couple kids that were still in training to become a guard. 

“Clarke,” Kane started, “I’m sure you know why we’ve asked you here.” 

She nodded her head. 

“Now, we need to know exactly what Becca and Alie told you.” He added.

The next thing I knew, Clarke was recalling aloud exactly what she saw to us all. Once she had finished, Kane’s expression was more problematic than I would’ve hoped it to be. 

At first no one said anything, and then Clarke moved in closer towards Monty and Jasper. 

“Monty, is there anyway that you could look for some of Sinclair’s old books to see if there might be a rough sketch of a anti-virus transmitter?” Clarke asked him.

“Wait. But what’s going to happen---that’s not a virus affecting people? I thought that it was just a form of nuclear radiation that’s supposed to, well, you know---destroy the world?” I said louder than I hoped so that a few kids nearby even heard me.

“It isn’t a virus. But if we can find a way to make an immune elixir that could prevent people from dying, then that could give us more time to learn about what we’re dealing with.” Clarke said confidently.

“Good idea.” Kane said. “Once we do find a cure, we can start working on how to prevent the world from turning into a nuclear war zone.”

Both Kane and Clarke exchanged looks and then looked all around us as we nodded our heads in agreement. 

“Alright.” I said. “Monty, Jasper, and I can start looking for maybe some sort of plan that Sinclair may have kept that could help us.”

We all went back into the shop, and started searching through all the old books that might have a possible explanation that will satisfy Kane’s liking.

Clarke, Kane, and Abby went the other way so they could talk about some other important problems that needed to be solved. 

“Oh, the hunting party is back early.” Jasper said as he looked towards the gate.

“They’re already back?” Monty questioned. “It’s only been a couple of hours. They couldn’t have caught something by now.”

“Yeah. That is weird.” I said quietly to myself. I lifted some old binders and put them up on the table. “Here.” I looked at Jasper and Monty. “Start looking through these.”

After a few moments of silence, the doors of the Rover were opened and shut. I heard footsteps against the gravel that had hopped down from the level of the car. There wasn’t much talking about what they had caught. Instead, I got up and peeked my head around the corner to see that only four of the team of five returned from the unusually short hunting trip. There was some talk between the few guards and Kane, who looked very shocked. Then, suddenly, there was a talk that must have triggered something great. Because when Monty and Jasper came to look around the corner with me, the hunting team that came back, got back in Rover #1, and then Kane signaled a few more guards to come with him, and they all got into Rover #2. They started the car engines and rushed off out of Arkadia.

I ran off to talk to Clarke. “What’s wrong?” I asked. Her face was very clear: something bad had happened.

“It’s Bellamy.” She said.

“What about him?”

“He didn’t come back.” Her eyes looked cold as she stared me in the eye and informed me of the most unexpected attack on the hunting team.


	8. Nathan/Nate’s POV (Miller)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and what's left of the hunting team go back to Arkadia. After consulting with Kane for a short while, they return back to place of where the team was attacked---And where Bellamy disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure when I'll be able to get the next part up, but I hope this'll last a bit for you all (:

I ran so fast that I felt like I was barely touching the ground beneath my shoes. Bellamy’s voice rang in my ears. He told me to run, and so I did. I turned and ran without even looking back. Now, to think that he might be dead, I know I should’ve stayed. Maybe we’d both be dead then, but I could’ve at least tried. 

There’s not much to know about the animal that attacked us because we don’t even know what it was. It had a roar that could’ve been from a lion, but it had the stealthiness of a snake. Although none of us saw what it looked like, it’s clearly one of the more stronger animals. When the branches from the trees that circled us from all around fell, there was no sign that they had been deliberately cut in any way at all, although, if the animal has the ability to climb, then that’s a whole other subject of predatory animals we could be dealing with right now.

Kane decided to head back to the spot where we were attacked, but this time he was coming with us and he brought some more guards too. It’s probably better that there are some more guys with guns with us, but that also means there’s a bigger chance for the animal to come back, and not necessarily alone. 

Once we got to the spot by the creek where Bellamy first led us, I showed Kane and the other guards the way to spot of where we fled from the falling branches. Although both Bryan and myself, and even Annabeth and Dylan, were still somewhat petrified from what had happened to us, I stood tall and expressed to pity for what took Bellamy against his will.

We looked closer at the fallen branches and saw that they were, in fact, not deliberately cut from the tree trunks. Each of the branches’ edges of where they once connected to their original locations of the tree looked more torn off than they did smoothly cut. After discussing this for a few minutes, we decided that they were forced off the base of the trees. 

Although we could not find many signs or clues of what animal or creature may be responsible for this course of action, we continued to search the area. Finally, after we retraced our steps from where we took off running, I was able to identify the spot where Bellamy had tripped. There wasn’t too much left that could give us much help, although we did find some blood on a rock nearby. Even though blood isn’t exactly the best thing that we could have found on our search for Bellamy, the blood was fresh. And when blood is fresh, it means that it was only just recently left there---deliberately or not.---It’s more likely that the animal that was hunting us kept him alive, possibly so it could eat him overtime, or so that it could share. Of course neither of those ideas are even the least bit comforting, they’re both better to think about than it is to think that Bellamy is dead. 

Once Kane got a good look at the scene of where Bellamy was taken, he made a decision to send the guards back, along with myself and what’s left of the hunting team. Everyone found their way back to both of the Rovers, and we were all about to leave, when I realized that Kane was not in either of the Rovers. I got out of Rover 1, and turned to him. 

“You’re not coming with us, are you?”

He turned his head towards me. “No.”

“I’ll come with you.” I offered.

“Like hell you will. If Bellamy’s out there, there’s only a small chance that he’s still alive. I’m not about to risk another’s life just to find out that he’s been torn in half by some creature that would not hesitate to tear the rest of us apart.”

“With all do respect, Councillor, you may be in charge here, but we all started out here together. Now my friend is out there, and whether he’s alive or not, I’m going to find him.” I told him. 

He looked my in the eyes, and although his always look so cold and sad, he looked at me with sympathy. “Okay.” He said quietly. Then Kane signaled for both of the Rovers to go back to Arkadia without us. 

“Besides,” I started, “I’m one of the 100. There’s no way you or anyone can survive without one of by your side.” I let out a small laugh, and walked out in front of him to start leading the way of where the trail of blood was leading.  
I turned back only to see Kane let out a small smile of agreement. 

Just a few minutes of walking, and we looked beyond our shoulders to see nothing but trees. A pile of boulders lay up ahead, and there, was a small puddle of blood. Just beyond the boulders came a loud roar. I looked up from the puddle and towards Kane. He did nothing but look back at me, straight in the eye and nod his head.


	9. Bellamy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy tries to figure out what sort of creature might have gone through so much trouble just to get to him... And what the creature will do to him next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short part.
> 
> If you have any ideas or questions, please just comment below!

Dragged by nothing but my legs, I duged my fingers deep into the ground, hoping to grab onto something that could stop the continuous pain. I could not see the creature, though I could hear and feel it as it dragged me up the mountain. Its breathing was heavy, as was its footwork. Even though I was not able to see it as it walked up one of the most painful of detours, I was able to conclude a few things: it was some sort of ape-like creature. Not quite like those wild gorillas that I recall Clarke telling me about once, but relative to them. Also, that it was unable to leave tracks, so it must have been smart. And considering the fact that’s it’s somewhat large, I’d assume that it has some sort of camouflage since we could not even begin to sense that it was near us when the branches began to fall. 

Its grip on my legs was tight, and my legs still feel as though someone is trying to squeeze them hard enough that my legs might turn purple. However, that is not the case. The creature dragged me all the way up the mountain, just to arrive to a sort of fort-like thing. I was left behind in this surprisingly small shelter, and it has not returned for an hour or so. 

Whether it plans on coming back or not, I will not be alone when it gets back. I’m not sure whether or not I should fear this, but there are voices nearby. Not voices of any unusual creature, but voices of men and women and children. They’re voices of humans. If this shall be the death of me, then so be it.. But if I have a chance to escape, then I must be ready. The chanting is getting near me. Although it is difficult to determine what direction the shouts are coming from, I do know one thing: the shouting is not of anyone I’ve met or heard of since I’ve been down here on the ground. 

At first I thought they may have been shouts of some Grounders, but after sometime of listening closely, I realized that this dialect was not even relatively close to Trigedasleng; nor is it close to English. 

Out of nowhere, there was this sort of fog that was creeping up from all around me---at least I thought it was fog.---I started feeling really, really, tired. As the fog started to make its way up my throat, I began to realize that the fog wasn’t fog, but rather smoke. 

It went up my nose and down my mouth. I tried so hard to resist, but if I wanted to breathe, I couldn’t resist the incoming smoke at the same time. My eyes started to water and my head began to hurt. I laid my head down on the ground beneath my own body. It hurt less than it did when I tried to keep my head above ground, but it still hurt like hell. It was as though a bullet had gone through my head and there was blood coming out from both sides. 

Figures started to make their way through the smoke, although they were no struggling to breath as I were. They continued to walk towards me, chanting some language that I could not understand. As they circled around me, I was starting to see them a bit more clearly than I could before when they were in the stillness of the smoke. One of them that seemed to be closer to me than the others, kneeled down beside me and whispered in my ear. 

That was the last thing I could remember clearly. Now, I lay down some sort of makeshift bed in a cave.


	10. Octavia's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia takes a risky chance while looking for the creature that cause a group of people to scream loud enough that their voices brought concern to her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next part up by tomorrow 
> 
> Enjoy & comment your thoughts below (:

After the long while of silence, the great pines began to dance in the breezy air again. There was a loud sort of growl just a few miles away from me. I thought that would be all, for it only made such a great noise once, but then I heard the shouts. They were no shouts that brought friendly hardships, but rather sounds from the actions of terror---That’s when I decided to come to their air.---Although they could be yells of the enemy, they could also be screams of my kin. 

I ran as fast as I could to the place of where I heard terror look upon its victims. Once I got to the location that I thought the creature attacked, there was nothing but pure silence. No people, no animals, no tree blowing in the light breeze, only silence.

I looked around the area and almost turned back to where I came from, but then I found something: blood. There was not much blood, but I decided to follow it. It’s not like I have anything better to do. 

I continued on until I reached a base of a mountain. The sun was starting to set in the distance, but there was no way for me to tell if I could be the next person attacked by, from what I heard, this horrid creature. So I kept on running. The night was growing cold, and I was at the point of giving up, and taking a rest for the night, but then I heard a growl again. It wasn’t as loud as the first one I heard, and nor did it seem terrifying, but I kept myself hidden beneath a fallen tree. 

Then I saw it.

It was an odd colour; Partially black and partially brown. Its eyes were rather small, one on either side of its face. It had teeth, though they were not large and they did not look sharp either. The creature was one of the most unlikely of animals. It looked like it was a type of bear, but not entirely hostile. 

Just as it passed by me, it stopped for a moment. I had my hand ready on my dagger, though it would not prove of any use, for I have any use for it. The bear bent its head down and sniffed the air. Although I could’ve sworn that it looked me straight in the eye when it turned its gaze towards the fallen tree, it continued to walk towards the center of the peak of the mountain. 

I watched as it dragged a body up with it. I could not recognize if the person was a woman or a man, an adult or a child, a Grounder or Skaikru, etc. All I know is that whoever was attacked by the bear is injured, and I must do my best to help them. 

 

Once the bear left the person on the ground, I moved in closer to try to get a better look. The bear did not do what I thought it would’ve done. It made its way back down the mountain without even looking back. This made no good sense to me. 

Why would a bear go to so much work just to have to go back down the mountain empty-handed again? I thought that it was odd that the bear wasn’t even the least bit tempted to snack on the person. 

When there was nothing but the slight breeze in the air, I made my way over to the person that laid on the cold ground. They were bleeding for sure. I heard mumbles and concluded that the person was a he. His left leg had a good amount of skin pulled off from it. 

He’s lucky.I thought to myself. The bite could’ve gone down to the bone, but it hadn’t. 

I was about to wrap some cloth around the wound, but then I started to hear some chanting that was growing louder and louder. Smoke began to arise from the bottom of the mountain. It came from all around me, as did many figures that were speaking a language I did not understand. 

I thought about running, but since I was already surrounded, I knew that it would be a hopeless escape. I couldn’t leave, even if I tried my best---even if I killed.

The man lay on the ground, coughing as he breathed in the smoke. I looked at his face, in hope of recognizing where he’s from. 

I felt some hands grab me from behind, and as they pulled me up from my knees, I did not even resist.

“Bellamy.” I whispered as the people pulled me away from him.


	11. Clarke's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke recalls the conversation that led Kane and Miller's team back into the woods where the hunting team was attacked. She starts hearing voices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next part up by tomorrow (:
> 
> If any of you have Instagram, I'd appreciate the follow @high.functioning.fandoms !

Bellamy. 

His name kept on repeating itself in my mind. 

* * * * * * * 

“Back so early?” Kane asked Nathan as he and his team filed out of Rover 1.

He didn’t say anything at first, and then I realized why.

“Wasn’t Bellamy with you? Where is he?” I asked.

Nathan hesitated, and then looked at Kane and me. “We were attacked. We tried to make a run for it, but it got Bellamy. We got to go back for him.”

“What do you mean ‘it’?” Kane asked. I, too, was curious as to what he meant by that.

“A thing---a creature of some sort.---We didn’t see it, but we could hear it.”

I turned to Kane and said, “You got to go look for him.”

“Alright.” He nodded his head. “You’ll show me where.” Kane pointed towards Nathan and the others. “You three, with me.” I gestured towards a couple guards on patrol. 

Just as they got in both of the Rovers, I turned back towards Nathan. 

“Nathan.” 

He looked behind his shoulder only to see me staring at him.

“Whatever it takes.” I told him as though it was a reminder.

He nodded his head, and the two Rovers took off.

* * * * * * * 

I repeatedly went through the conversation, over and over. I shouldn’t be here waiting for them to get back. I should be out there with them, looking for Bellamy. 

I was sitting at a small table outside with my dinner sitting on a plate in front of me. Bellamy. I kept thinking. Why is he on my mind so much? He’s my friend, but I’ve never thought about him so much.

“Clarke?” I thought I could hear in the distance. Someone was calling my name, but when I turned around, no one was there. “Clarke?” I heard again. I cupped my hands over my ears and rested my head on the edge of the table.

Right when I thought that all the voices stopped, they started again. “Clarke? Are you alright?” I heard. It was a woman’s voice speaking. She seemed familiar, but there was too much going through my head. Clarke? I’d hear in all different voices. Clarke? Clarke? Clarke? Clarke?

“Stop. Stop. Stop!” I’d say as the voices got louder.

I felt someone touch my back as another pair of hands gripped my head.

“Clarke?” Their hands were soft and uncovered my ears. My eyes opened to see my mom. “Clarke? Are you alright?”

She moved her arms around me and I rested my head on her shoulder. 

“Hey, hey, Clarke. It’s okay, you’re alright. I’m here. I’m here.” I heard her tell me. 

Once I was able to stand, she took me back to her room. I was still unable to identify the figure behind me, although I had a pretty good guess of who it might be.

The doors opened and I heard my mom tell them, “Wait here.” 

She came in with me and sat me down on my bed. “You going to be ok?” She asked me.

“They should be back by now. Bellamy should be back.” I looked up at her.

“I’m sure they’re fine, Clarke.”

“But you’re worried too. I can tell because Kane’s out there. He sent the team back, but he didn’t come with them.”

“Everything’s going to be okay, alright? Now, get some sleep. Hopefully we’ll be able to find something helpful tomorrow.” She kissed me on my forehead like she did when I was little. “Good night, Clarke.”

“Good night.” I watched as the doors shut behind her. 

I turned on my side and sat up in my bed. I stared out the window, just as I did this morning. I can’t go to asleep and I won’t go to sleep. I’m too afraid of waking up and having no one there to comfort me. Bellamy’s always there, but now he’s gone. I thought. I never really thought about it much until today. The only person that I yearned to see was him. I sat still against the wall thinking about when Bellamy would hold me until I fell back to sleep. 

I thought about how I’d bury my head in his chest, and he didn’t mind a bit. He could hear my screams from the room next to mine. He came without any hesitations, and he held me until the morning grew warmer. I admit it, I miss him. I miss his voice telling me that everything will be okay. I miss his breath against the back of my neck. I miss his arms holding me tight against his chest.

I miss Bellamy Blake by my side.


	12. Raven's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Finn have an amazing night together, or at least Raven thought it was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a little longer than most, and I'm sorry that I didn't post it yesterday. I will try my best to get the next part up soon though!!
> 
> Enjoy the few bits of not-so-serious-talk in this chapter.

As I stepped into my room I thought about what it would be like with Finn here---what it would be like if he hadn’t died.---But he’s not here. Instead, I’m all alone. 

I realize that Clarke was the one that he really loved, and I never would have had a chance with him once I got to the Ground, but that will never stop my longing to see him one more time. 

I slipped off my pants and took off my jacket. It’s a warm night, and that’s one more night further away from the day that I last saw Finn. If I had known that he was going to offer himself up freely to the Grounders, I would have tied him up and never let my eyes off of him. 

Almost surprisingly, I felt a soft breath against my neck from behind me. A pair of hands grabbed my waist and it in closer to their pelvis. I let out a heavy sigh as their hands ran up my body from underneath my shirt. I let them grab me from behind and fall down onto my bed. Once I took off my shirt, I saw his face.

“Finn.” I whispered.

He smirked. “Say that again.” He told me softly.

“Finn.” I said again as he undid the back of my bra. 

I touched his bare chest with my hands, rubbing my palms over his nipples. His lips gently touched my neck as his hands grabbed my thighs. I moved my hands down his chest towards his jeans, I slipped them underneath and his snug pants came off ever so slowly. He turned me over on my back and kissed my breasts, wrapping his tongue around each nipple before his mouth moved onto the next place on my body to kiss. 

The next thing I knew, after he pulled down my boxer shorts and I his undies, he was pushing his member against my pelvis. The hairs on his intimate parts touched me softly. He first grabbed the sides of my breasts, but as I moved my hands down to his ass, he began to move his down to my own. 

I pulled him in closer to me and said, “Come on, Baby. You can do better than this.” I whispered into his ear and let out a small chuckle.

“Okay.” He told me. “But be careful for what you wish for.” He said as though it’s a warning.

He moved in closer to me and began to pick up the pace. He gasped aloud, and I could see the biggest smile on his face. I felt him inside of me, and didn’t want the feeling to ever go away again. I pressed my hands against his backside and brought him in even closer. This time, I held him there minutes, hoping that he’d never go. 

Sweat dripped down from his back and slid underneath my fingers. His hot breath stopped at the surface of my face as if it were caught in a net. He ran his hands up and down the back of my body, and grasped at every part he could. Every time he brushed against my breasts, I urged him to push against them even more, and when he did, there was no better feeling in the world. 

Afterwards, as we laid down in bed with our naked bodies beside each other, I slipped my hand underneath the covers. I watched him as he slept soundly with such a sweet smile covering his face. My fingers tickled their way down his body, knowing that he’d eventually wake up. Though, with him asleep next to me, I grew bored. Watching him sleep was wonderful, but I had my own urges.

My hand mades its way down to his member. I felt the small, tiny hairs and ran my fingers against them over and over. I moved in closer to him and lightly touched the bare skin. I moved my eyes down his body to the edge of my bed. As I made my way gently from underneath the covers, I could still hear his light snores signaling a good night’s sleep.

I kissed his body softly at first, but then moved my lips around his member so that it rested inside my mouth. My lips moved around it so that all the hairs had been touched by my tongue.

When I felt his hands around my face, I felt a small bit of happiness take root inside of me, He let out a heavy sigh as I continued to suck and move my tongue more and more around his member. 

“Raven.” He said. “Raven, look at me.”

I lifted my head so that we stared each other directly in one another’s eyes. 

“This has to stop.” He said.

He moved me away from his body and stood up. He walked over towards the door, still completely undressed.

“Finn? Finn, where are you going?” I kept calling his name, but he didn’t turn around, not even to get a glance.

The doors open and Clarke was clearly awaiting his presence. She wore a red robe with her hair laid out long, resting on her shoulders. When she saw me, she grinned and wrapped her arms around Finn and kissed him. He took off her robe for me to see their bare naked bodies against each other. They pulled apart from each other, and stared at me, laughing as though I were a joke.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Raven? Raven?” I jolted my head up to see Monty and Jasper looking at me. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” I wiped my eyes. “What time is it?” It was dark and I was sitting out Sinclair’s old desk. I must’ve fallen asleep, I thought.

“Three o’clock.” Monty said as if it was some sort of achievement.

“You woke me up at 3 in the morning to what, bring me leftovers from dinner?” I noticed a bowl of corn Jasper held that the chef cooked up for last night’s dinner.

“No. We found something that should help us.” Jasper said, but he handed me the bowl reluctantly when he saw me eyeing it. 

“Come on.” Monty gestured. I put the bowl down on the desk and followed the two over to the other side of the room. He showed me a sketch that Sinclair had kept in one of his notebooks.

I eyed it closely. “This might actually work.”


	13. Bellamy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is saved by a group of people that are different from both Trikru and Skaikru. Is he safe, or should he be cautious that they saved his life for their own benefit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting up again soon, so I may not be able to post parts everyday, but I'll try my best to get a couple parts done each week. I will definitely get chapter 14 up by tomorrow though. 
> 
> Happy New Year, all!

I dreamt of the day when I met her. I remember seeing her light, blonde hair twinkle when the sun reflected off of it. Her blue eyes stared right through me as if they were stars shining during the night. When she stepped outside of the door of the drop ship, she smiled so big that she could cure everyone’s sadness and misery up on the Ark. Now, she’s the one that needs to be cured. She sits in her room and does nothing but stare. Maybe she’ll get up to lie down on her bed, but she rarely sleeps. She’s been growing weaker day by day by not eating enough too. 

* * * * * * *

I felt a nudge on my shoulder. My vision was blurry, but there was a figure of a woman standing over me. She wore brown clothes with a vest made of animal skin. 

“Ste daun weron yu ste kamp!” She said to me. She held a hand in front of me when I tried to sit up. I do not know what she said means, but I’m guessing it means to stay where I am.

Although I do not know much Tridegasleng, I’ve learned enough that should get me out of here.

“Chon yu bilaik? Chit yu gaf?” I asked. Who are you? What do you want? I thought before I translated it into Grounder language.

She replied with a jumble of words I didn’t understand.

I put my hand up for her to stop talking. “Stop, stop, stop. Please. Do you speak English?” I asked, but she didn’t answer. Instead she just left, leaving me to myself in a cave with nothing but a bed and a fire. 

I was able to sit up although it did not turn out as I planned. A jolt of pain made its way up my spine immediately. My head began aching horribly when I had completely propped myself against the wall of the cave. I looked down at my leg, which was throbbing with hurt and discomfort, and saw a bandage around it. Blood has soaked the bandage around it, and that’s when I remembered everything that happened.

The hunting trip. Random tree branches falling from sky. Screwed up mutation of a bear dragging me across the mountainy terrain. Some girl watching over me as the night covered the sky.

I looked around the inside of the small cave for something to make another bandage out of but I couldn’t see much with one of my eyes practically shut from being bruised so badly. I looked over my shoulder when I heard a bunch of footsteps echo through the long stretch of the cave. There were three, maybe four, people approaching this end of the cave where the woman left me.

As my eyes searched the cave for my gun, or at least something I could use for a weapon, flames sparked from the corner of my eye. I was able to grab a tool that was lying in the fire, but a man came up from behind me and got to me before I could even think about self-defense. The man had me pinned down to the ground to the point where I was entirely vulnerable. Although he did not directly injure me, I began to feel pain all over my body.

“Nou mou.” He said with my face backed up to the ground of the cave. “Yu hon yu in osir sisplai.”

I guess he realized that I had no idea what he just told me because then he said, “We’re here to help,” as he got up. He gestured towards me, reaching a hand out to help me get up.

“Okay.” I said. Once I was sitting against the wall again I looked around at all of the people who were in the cave. They were chanting the same phrase that I heard earlier before I fell asleep. They seemed to be apart of Trikru since they speal Trigedasleng, although what they were chanting sounded nothing like the sort. “Where am I? What was that thing that attacked me?” I figured that if they were going to help me, I had to get some answers first. 

The man stared me directly in the eye and remained silent for a few minutes before opening his mouth and talking to me again. His hair was black and he had a long beard that coincides with the dreadlocks. He had brown eyes just as most Grounders do, although I noticed that he was the only man that looked like that. All the others had cut their hair short and the women also were identified with short hair. 

The man looked back to the others and they all left. I guess that means that he’s their leader. The woman that I saw when I first woke up began to unwrap my blood-soaked bandage and got ready to replace it with another. 

“I am Leonardo.” He started right before he answered all of the questions I asked him and all of the questions that were to come up during the conversation.

* * * * * * * 

Once we were done talking, I was able to stand as long as someone helped me balance on my weak leg. Leonardo walked me along the stretch of the cave and outside to where I remember being dragged to by the creature. A group of men, women, and children sat around a campfire, sharing stories with a girl that did not look like the others. She had brown hair and light skin. 

She turned around and looked at me, “Bellamy?” I never thought that she’d ever be glad to see me ever again, but she stood up and ran towards me. In an instant she hugged her arms around me. 

I only ever dreamt of being able to hold my sister in my arms again. I didn’t actually think that she’d ever let me though.


	14. NARRATOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days since I've posted. I'll try to get at least one other part up this weekend, depending on how busy I am.

All the while during the search for Bellamy and the hope to find something to prevent the future-to-come from passing, two different souls that were once thought to be lost walked the earth. One of them crunched the dry, brown leaves that had fallen just near the edge of the sea. The other sat in the brush tracking a trail of deer. Although these two figures that hide behind the shadows don’t seem like much, they are both to play a bigger part of one another’s life than anyone could ever think of.

Now, as Clarke Griffin sat in the darkness of her room, thinking about those who she loved and still continue to love, a bleak memory of a man comes to mind. Not a young man, but a man with a young heart. His silver hairs would shine in the dim light that bounced off the tips of them. He walked through a corridor before he was placed in a small chamber. Kissing his wife goodbye, he left nothing except the taste of his lips on hers. Clarke, having seeing the man off before he let go completely, screamed out his name. Once in the small chamber, he looked her in the eye and gave her a small grin. The door behind him opened, and the only thing left from that particularly horrible memory, were screams of her father. The sounds of pain kept Clarke Griffin from falling asleep this night.

Raven Reyes did not sleep either. She was haunted by the thought of her first love and her friend sleeping together. She sat on her bed alone in the dark of the moon light. It shined brightly through the windows usually, although, on this certain night, the sky clouded the moon’s light from showing through. Thinking of all those she lost, or rather those she pushed away, she sought only to see Finn once more. Her eyes let out drops of water, like a simple raincloud in the middle of a storm, and climbed through mountains of memories she had made with her best friend. With one more thought of the last time she saw Finn Collins, she leaned her head against the wall behind her, and thought of what she might say if he could live for just one more day.

Sitting on a rock looking up the stars above, Jasper Jordan listened to the playlist of songs on the iPod that Maya had left him with. Wanting to just see her smile, but knowing that there was nothing he could do for anyone anymore, he pushed the memory of her dying in his arms out of his mind. She was like no other girl he had ever met, and certainly like none that he would ever have the pleasure of meeting again, but he knew that he should not linger among the thought of her for much longer. But even so, he wondered why drowning was only associated with water, because when he looked into Maya’s eyes before she passed, she did nothing but drown in air. 

With both parents gone, Monty Green had no family left except for his long-lasting best friend, Jasper. He slept soundly throughout the night, dreaming only to see the woman and the man who raised him again. His alarm was set for 7:00, although he would probably wake up at 6:30. Monty continued to raise people’s spirits with small jokes and comforting comments. Although he has a rather viable excuse for drinking himself to death, not going outside, or even ignoring everyone, he continues to get up everyday because he has one more dream to make his parents proud: to save the world. 

Octavia Blake tended to her big brother’s head wounds, and tidied up his ankle. Wondering what on earth he could’ve done to end up in a situation like this, she refrained herself from lashing out at him for what he had done to hurt her. The night lay down a frost on the leaves of the plants that encircled the Blakes and their company. They offered them blankets to keep warm, along with food and water for their temporary guests. 

He looked up at the clouded night sky, and wondered how he had not noticed the absences of his little sister at Arkadia. After she had comforted him, she lay her head down on his chest. He watched as she fell soundly asleep, and refused to move even a little bit, in fear of waking her up. He ran his fingers through her long, brown hair, thinking of how he could’ve been there for her as he had been for Clarke. Knowing that his sister had gotten out of the wall by herself, with no intention of warning a friend, he left the conversation for the dead, for it would only grow more risky tensions between the two siblings. As he watched the starlight squeeze their way through the clouds one by one, he thought of all he could’ve done just to be a better brother. If he had only listened to her when she talked and talked when his words, and his alone, could make a difference, maybe she wouldn’t completely show hatred towards him.

The loose earth beneath his back, left Nathan Miller think of the last time he saw his brother. Killed in front of him, and being able to do nothing, left the young man in confusion. Although he had a pillow to lie down on when he needed one, he felt that Bryan had done more for him than he had done for Bryan. Of course, Bryan had not seen his own father executed in front of him, Nate still strives to be there more for his boyfriend as though he’s the cure to any sickness that passes through the two lovers.


	15. Nate's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Kane debate whether they should continue to search for Bellamy or head back to Arkadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post for a second time last weekend. (I forgot about homework and had to finish it.)
> 
> Anyways, school has been really busy and stressful for me lately, and I'm not in the best place to write right now. With that said, I lucked out this weekend and didn't have much homework. This part is pretty short though. So I can't really promise when to get the next part done, but if you have any thoughts/ideas, please comment below.
> 
> Have a nice day/night!

In the morning we both woke up and made our way up the mountain. We got to the top, and we searched for any sign of the creature or Bellamy, although there wasn’t much to follow. There were a few plants that looked like they had been stepped on a few times, but not much more than that. There was also a pile of boulders that lead to the opposite side of the mountain.

When Kane and I came up with nothing else that could possibly help Bellamy, he said that we would go back down the mountain. But I couldn’t just go back to camp empty-handed. I promised Clarke---What would she think of me?--- What would the rest of the team think of me? What would Octavia think of me? What will she think when I tell her that her brother was taken by some creature, and I couldn’t find him? 

I kind of flipped out when Kane tried to coax me to go back down the mountain with him. He grabbed me by my arm, but I ripped away from his grasp. 

“No! No, no, no! We can’t just leave!”

“Nate. There’s nothing more we can do here to help Bellamy. There’s no tracks, no trace of blood, not even a broken branch that could give us help to find him.”

“No! I’m not leaving! We got to find him!”

“Nate---” He tried to get hold of me again but I was too fast.

“You don’t understand! Bellamy is one of the 100. And we always find each other.” I said kicking at one of the boulders near the edge of the mountain. I put my head in the palm of my hands and just thought how that if I or any other person left of the 100 went missing, Bellamy would never stop until he found us.---Dead or alive.--- He would keep on going.

“Nate. Nate!” I heard Kane whisper.

“Not now. I’m not leaving yet.” I said, walking away from him.

“No. Nate, look.” He turned me around to where the pile of boulders lay. The one that I had just barely kicked, had moved with just the slightest of force. 

We got closer to it, and as I felt it, I realized that the boulder had been purposely wedged out of its original placement before I had kicked it. 

“Come on.” I said, gesturing for Kane’s help. He came over, and on a count of three, we pushed the boulder to the side, out of our way. What lay behind the back side of the boulder was something that I never would have expected. 

*******************************************************************************************

We’d been walking for nearly half an hour in the strange underground cave. Although we had our flashlights, there wasn’t much to go off of in the dark. I, honestly, never thought that a creature that was shaped so largely could ever get through this sort of cave. 

Kane stopped for a moment and pulled me to the side. He kneeled down on the ground, and pointed to some footprints. They were small feet, but they were definitely human. But that’s not all. There were many different pairs of footprints, belonging to a group of people. 

I pointed my flashlight and followed the tracks as the curved around a slight corner in the tunnel. I looked over at Kane and then kept on walking. Behind me I heard him hesitate, as though he was worried to continue on, but I continued on. And I will continue on, no matter if Kane follows or if he leaves. I’ll keep searching until I find Bellamy.


	16. Clarke's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke contemplates what may or may have not happened to Bellamy and the rest of the hunting team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part isn't too long (or too short), and it may be the last part for the a few more days. I hope you all have a good school week, and are able to survive with me through the next 5 more days!
> 
> Please comment your thoughts below!

The chirp of birds signaled for me to wake up as if they were meant to be an alarm. I stretched my arms as I got out of bed, and slipped on my shoes. I brushed my hair, and felt my heart race as I heard an engine roar as it passed through the gate of Arkadia. As I looked in the mirror, just the thought of Bellamy made my heart start to race. I peeked my head out the window and then turned my gaze back to the mirror. 

The thought of how awful I had treated people for the past few weeks made me sick to my stomach. But anyhow, Bellamy was there. He was always there for me. He held me in my darkest hours and he talked to me when I understood nothing but silence. What did I do for him? Nothing. I didn’t do anything for anyone. All I did was wait all night and day and hope that maybe tomorrow would be better.

Now, here I am, even more excited to see someone than I ever thought I would. I heard car doors open and heavy footsteps on the ground.

I ran out of my bedroom and out the main door to the front gate. Bryan, Annabeth, and Dylan stood near the small place where St. Clair used to work Engineering. 

“Only three of them came back.” I whispered as Monty and Jasper walked over to me.

“What?” Jasper asked.

My mother was talking to Bryan and the other two about what had happened.

“Mom!” I yelled running up to them. “Where’s the rest of them? Where’s Bellamy? Why did only these three come back?” I asked, realizing that I sounded like some 5-year-old that didn’t get what she wanted for her birthday.

She glanced over at me, “Clarke, get back. Please, we’ll talk about this inside.” She said, pushing me back, away from Bryan and the two new kids.

“No! I want to know where Bellamy is! Where is he?” I broke out of her arms, and went over to Bryan. “Bryan! Bryan! Both Kane and Nate were with you when you guys left. Where are they? Why isn’t Bellamy with you guys?”

He looked at with me with a simple glance. “We showed Kane the site where we were attacked. There wasn’t much to go off, but he wanted to continue on. He sent us back and Nate went on with him. But that was just yesterday afternoon.” He seemed concerned.

“Yesterday? Then why have you only just gotten back?” 

“There was an issue getting back.” He explained that there was another sort of attack. They had to hide in the brush all night until there were no more growling-like sounds. He didn’t exactly explain or give all the details of what had delayed them for so long, but all I could think about is that Bellamy is still out there. 

If they hadn’t found much yesterday, then what if they never find him?

It’s a question that I just can’t get out of my mind. I was about to go back inside, but Monty and Jasper pulled me to the side before I could move. 

“Clarke.”

“Not now, Monty.” I managed to let get loose from his grasp and started to walk away. 

“No, Clarke. You have to listen to us!” Monty exclaimed.

I continued to walk away from the two, and only stopped when Jasper spoke up and said, “We think we may have found something!”

************************************************************************************

After spending the majority of the day with Raven, Monty, and Jasper, I went to my room to lay down. We hadn’t heard anything from Nate or Kane, and I was beginning to wonder if we ever would. Then I remembered that I can not be the one to mourn when I’d been the one mourning all these weeks when everyone else kept on living. I had to help the others like Bellamy had helped me. 

I got up and went to Octavia’s room. I hadn’t talked or seen her since the day we got back from Polis, and I wasn’t even remotely sure how she’s been holding up with Lincoln’s death and all. 

“Octavia?” I knocked a couple times and heard no answer. “Octavia?” I knocked once more after the second, then the third, and the fourth. I began to worry when I hear nothing but silence behind the metal doors. I looked around me for something that could be used as a lever to open up the doors. With enough strength and enough levey-like pull, I was able to force open the doors enough to peek into her room.

“Octavia?” I walked in and saw nothing but what seemed to be an abandoned room. I searched around her room. There was a folded piece of paper on her bed. I reached for it and read the words that must’ve been written just days ago, no less.

I ran out from the base and over to Engineering where most people were at the moment.

“Clarke. What’s the hurry? We’re not going anywhere.” Raven joked when she saw me come up, almost out of breath.

“It’s Octavia. She’s gone.” I said holding up the letter she left for us.


	17. Bellamy's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy describes a dream that occurred to him before he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as much that I could get done today. Hopefully, I'll have the next part up by this weekend (or sooner if I'm lucky), but I'm not sure, so just bare with me.

I woke up with a startle on the hard, pokey gravel underneath my back. I was not quite too sure how I got to place where I now am lying, but I’m assuming some people carried me there while I was in a deep sleep. 

It was a strange dream to wake up to. Something that I wouldn’t have imagined while conscious. Although much of the dream was a good feeling, the person that the dream was with was one of the least unexpected of people that I could have ever thought of. 

*************************************************************************************

“More, more, more.” She whispered in my ear. Her long hair fell on my bare chest as she climbed on top of my body. 

I felt her body and moved my hands up and down her ass as I her pushed her even closer to me than she was before. I breathed heavily as she quickened the pace of the movement of our bodies pushing back and forth altogether. My lips made their way around her neck and down to her soft, pink nipples. Her breasts were perky, and made it a lot easier for me to run my lips against her body. 

We had barely finished, but she somehow was able to move her hands down from the top of my chest to the anterior of my groin. I felt her fingers squish together and rub my member, and thought how wonderful the feeling was to be touched by another person in such a way like that. 

I turned her over so that her back was pressed against the bed, and made my way deeper into her body. I pushed hard against as if I was fighting with a man underneath me, with the pressure so high that she could not escape from under my strong-built body. The feeling of her heart beat against my chest made me want to move faster and faster and faster, and soon I was going so fast that it was nearly impossible for me to slow down. 

“Yeah, baby.” I said quietly into her ear before kissing her face. 

I grabbed her thin waist as she grabbed my thick shoulders and thought about her touching my penis again like she did just moments before. At first I thought that she wasn’t going to, but as she tried to push me off after having our bodies against one another’s for such a long time, I felt her fingers make their way back down to where she massaged my hairy member. She moved her whole body down underneath me, underneath the sheets and blankets. She moved her lips down my body and, finally, touched her lips against my hair.

The feeling was miraculous. Her wet lips leaving a mark of their own on every spot that they touched. At first she just nibbled around the hair of my member, but was eventually able to swallow it as a whole. She moved her lips up and down, against the rough terrain of my penis, and it felt oh, so good.

But that wasn’t the case. I wasn’t actually feeling it. It was all just a dream. A figment of my unconscious imagination.

What I remembered next was the most surprising of all. I thought would see someone else, but I didn’t. Instead, Raven Reyes raised her head and kissed my lips and I held her naked body in my arms. It’s not like I had expected a stranger, or one of the minor kids that I’ve never really talked to. Instead, for some reason, I had expected to see the face of Clarke Griffin. I wasn’t sure why her face or name had popped into my mind, but it did. I never thought about having sex with her because sex is a rather meaningless action to me, and if I had it with her, it would be something more. I wanted it to be with her, and I wanted it to mean something more.


	18. Raven's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven thinks about what they should do about Octavia, hoping for some good news to come up.

Clarke ran outside startled. I thought she might have some sort of weird dream or something, but I was clearly wrong. 

I hadn’t seen Octavia in a while, but then again, not many other people have either. She’s been cooped up in her room for so long that we all just assumed that she’s just been in there the whole time. But we should have checked up on her more often. We should have made sure that she was alright, because now, when Bellamy gets back, we’re going to have to deal with what he has to say to the whole lot of us. 

“Hang on a minute.” I told her as she rambled on about what we were going to do, how long she’s been gone, where she’s going, etc. “Calm down, calm down.” I put my hands on her shoulders in hope of her breathing getting back to normal.

When she finally calmed herself down a bit Jasper, Monty, Clarke, and I sat down to talk about what shocked us all. 

“So, tell us exactly what happened, okay?” I wanted to make sure that we knew everything.

Clarke looked anxious. “We can’t just sit here and evaluate what we should and shouldn’t do. We have to go after her!”

“And we will! But first we have to get the circumstances straight!” I looked at Clarke. “Come on. The sooner you tell us what happened, the faster we can get out a search party for Octavia.”

For the next few minutes we listened to Clarke tell her short story of how she discovered Octavia’s disappearance. Then we decided to go check out her room again just in case she may have left a clue. 

“There’s nothing here.” Jasper said pessimistically. “We’re not going to find her if we keep delaying time by searching for something in her room that clearly doesn’t exist.” 

“We have to try.” Monty said, a bit more hopeful than Jasper.

“No. Jasper’s right. You know this is a waste of time.” Clarke stared me in the eye, awaiting my answer.

I had nothing left to say. I couldn’t just leave and find out later that there was something that could have helped us. But I couldn’t stay knowing that we could do her a favour either. 

“Fine. I can’t wait anymore. I’m going out to find her, whether you’re with me or not.” Clarke said getting ready to leave. 

Right as Clarke opened the door, Abby came in, and nearly tripped over her daughter. “Sorry.” She said, and then looked over at me. “Raven, can I talk to you for a minute?”

I continued to stay still, until Abby spoke up again. She clearly sensed the tension between the four of us in the small bedroom.

“Oh, what’s the hurry, Clarke?” The words came out of her mouth with concern.

“Octavia left.” Monty said. “We’re not sure where she is, but we are trying to see if there’s any clue as to where she’s headed. Only, we haven’t found anything yet.” He turned his gaze back to the ground.

“What? Oh dear. That’s awful.” She replied with remorse, but not enough to convince Clarke.

“We have to send out a search party. We have to find her, Mom!”

“No! I know how important she is to all of you, but we need to first focus on Bellamy, and make sure that Kane and Nate are still alright.”

“But we can’t just abandon her!” Jasper yelled.

“She made her choice to leave. Bellamy didn’t, okay? No one is leaving the camp!” Her eyes pierced through all of our gazes, making it clear that we couldn’t do much for Octavia at the moment.


	19. Jasper's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Raven try to figure something out, as Jasper and Monty play their part.

We stood in Engineering, and watched as Clarke paced the room. Her feet were light on the floor, and she barely glanced up to eye-level. Both of her arms locked to the other side of her shoulders. Her curly, blonde hair sped around the lateral side of her at each turn she jerked around to.

“Clarke? Clarke!” Raven yelled. She’d been pacing for nearly 10 minutes, and none of us knew what to say or do.

“We can’t just sit here! Not while they’re both out there!”

“But we can’t disobey your mother either! We both know that if we get caught then there’s a good chance of her never trusting any of us again!”

“But we’ve done it before. We can do it again!”

“And how’s that? What’s your plan to find them, Clarke?” 

Ugh, I really hate it when Raven and Clarke disagree. They always end up turning to Monty and I for help, but neither of us want to get into this whole mess.

“We could go through the wall where the nails are loose.” Clarke suggested. We used to be able to use that way all the time, but we can’t do much with it now because Abby and Kane figured out that’s how we were leaving after the whole thing in Polis.

“No. Abby knows about that way. We can’t go through that way.” Raven said sternly. 

“What about the electrical tunnels? Kane and Octavia used those before.”

“Everyone knows about them. It would be one of the first places Abby would have posted the guard at. The only way we could get past them if we knocked them out or something. And I’m not in if we have compromise our own people.” 

Clarke shrugged and turned her gaze back down. 

Then Raven let out a heavy side, and walked over to her. Putting her hand on her shoulder, she said, “I’m sorry, Clarke. But we can’t risk it. Now unless you have some grand idea for a distraction, then great.”

Her head went up with a jolt. “A distraction!”

“Yeah… Even some 6-year-old would have thought about one. But there’s not much we can do when Abby’s keeping an eye on us and we can’t harm anyone.” Raven said.

******************************************************************************

“You sure this is a good idea?” Monty asked me uneasily. Both of his hands were on the wheel, but he was so sure that he might mess up the whole plan.

“Yeah. You’ll do fine. Just keep breathing normally, and we can get out of here without any complications.” 

He let out a heavy sigh, and looked at his hands as they started to shake.

“Hey. Come on. We have to do this. Just imagine if we were in either of their positions. Both of them would come looking for us.” I told him, hoping that I would have coaxed him enough to go along with the original plan.

“You’re right, and just like you and me, they’re two of the 100.” He said before he started the engine. 

Rover 1 roared to life in the small storage area. Although it was dark out, the people of Arkadia still roamed the grounds. We had rolled up the garage door before getting in the car, and just as Monty began to press on the gas pedal, we could heal confused, muffled voices from around us. 

A couple men jump in front of the Rover’s headlights, but Monty refused to stop the gas. We knew that the guards would try to stop us, and that’s why Monty was driving, because he could swerve the Rover way quicker than the either of us. 

He turned the Rover to the right, and some people that were walking jumped out of the way from being almost hit. I looked back into the mirror and saw the guards trying to run behind us to catch up. 

There wasn’t much left to go until we got to the gate, but Monty kept the same speed going, no faster or slower than when we started. The wall’s gate remained closed as we inched closer to it. 

I took a radio in my hand. “What’s the problem?” 

“The wires aren’t coloured, and I don’t want to accidently cut the wrong cord.” Raven’s voice radioed in from the other side. 

Ever since Polis, there had been some upgrades, especially to the wall. Raven and Clarke were both working on opening the gate so we could get out, but if one of them cuts the wrong cord, then it result in an electrical fire, which is not good for anyone. 

“Better hurry. We’re at the gate right now, and the guards are starting to catch up.”

“Don’t turn the engine off! I think I almost got it. I just need a 30 more seconds.” She said. It sounded as if she was reaching for something deep within the electric box.

“We don’t have 30 seconds!” I heard Monty say. He was looking in the rearview mirror, and when I looked behind my shoulder, I saw in the guards running towards us, just feet away.

“Step out of the vehicle!” They kept saying over and over. 

Monty didn’t turn off the engine. Instead, we locked the doors tight, so that if anyone other than Clarke or Raven tried to come in, they couldn’t.

“You got it?” I waited for Raven to respond, but no one did. “Hey, anyone there?” I hoped that maybe Clarke would pick it up and say something. But the other side was nothing but silent. 

The heavy stomping of feet pounding the soil around the Rover grew louder. The warnings that if we didn’t get out, they’d use force became more threatening. Monty and I exchanged looks, and were thinking about getting out and stopped the engine before doing so. But after there was no sound of a running engine, there was nothing left to be heard from the outside. All of the lights struck out and the guards of Arkadia were silent.


	20. Octavia's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Bellamy leave the morning they wake up, and are all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhh I haven't posted in like a month and I'm so, very sorry about that. School has been piling up so much right now, but I'll try to post as much as I can, although I'm not sure how much that will be.

I woke up early, and just a half hour later Bellamy bolted up from his deep sleep. Between the time that I woke up and Bellamy woke up, I talked to the elder of the group that seemed to be the leader. I wasn’t sure why it was that Bellamy was brought here or why they chose to save him or even shelter us for the night, but I wanted to get out of here. They weren’t the aggressive type, but for whatever reason, I just didn’t feel comfortable being surrounded by them. I know I shouldn’t be concerned about the people who have shown us anything but harm, but I just have a weird feeling. Anyways, we talked and I told him that once Bellamy woke up, we were going to leave. 

********************************************************************************************

Once the clan was out of sight, I inched away from Bellamy and put some distance between ourselves to give myself some space. Although we were there together, there were bound to many questions that he wanted to ask, and I didn’t want to make myself look open to what I knew he was about to say. But for the first few minutes, surprisingly, he said nothing. He walked just a few feet behind me, and gave me some time to think about what I would tell him when he decided to question me. 

The minutes seemed to go buy fast as I listened to the sweet sounds of the forest coming together. A few different birds were chirping on their high pine tree branches, as small ground animals brushed against the bushes.The strong smell of newly bloomed flowers filled the air with a sort of sweetness can only be imagined up in space. Space. I haven’t thought about it in awhile. The thought that I actually lived up in space once seemed so strange, almost unrealistic, just like seeing the earth through a screen of glass seemed realistic. 

“O. O!” My mind went back to the pine trees that I was walking through right now. The cool breeze left a sort of force on my back. The nice, peaceful silence that used to rule the forests now left a fear inside because a man was walking around in black with a gun by his side.

“I don’t want to talk right now.” I said as I sped up in front of him, trying to keep a few feet worth of distance between us.

“We need to talk.” He followed behind me, inching his way closer, and yet he still managed to leave a couple feet behind me.

I was silent, and even if I did want to talk, I had no idea what I would say to him.

“Why were you out here? How did you find me?” He raised his voice a bit to get my attention. I ignored him. “O!”

I turned around with a quick jolt. “No! No, you don’t get to talk to me after ignoring me for weeks on end! You didn’t have enough pride to talk to me when you knew I was in pain and pretend like it never happened!”

“O…” Bellamy sighed. He backed up a bit, but I wasn’t done. 

“You did this! You killed him, and I’m alone because of you! You want to know why I hid in that room for all these weeks? Because I was wondering how in the world my brother, the person that cared about me so much, would do something so awful that you did nothing to save Abraham’s life---the love of my life!--I couldn’t help but think about why you just stood there and watch as I lost my will to live! I’ve been wondering and wondering what you would say to me when you did get the balls to confront me, but the time that you’re forced to see me again, all you can think about is why I’m not in Arkadia. Now, is that really what you want to know? Because you’re the reason Bellamy! You’re the reason why I left!”

I never thought I would have to say anything like that to someone, let alone Bellamy, but there I was. We stood staring at each other, speechless. 

“Silence? Are you serious right now? I am done talking. I am done saying anything to you. If this is how you react to everyone who yells at you, then there’s no excuse for you to even bother following me.” I walked ahead and didn’t turn my head over my shoulder. 

At first, I couldn’t hear anything. I didn’t think that he was following me, but soon I heard a twig break.

“You want to know why I did what I did? You want to know why I haven’t talked to you? Because no matter how much I thought about it, I couldn’t think of something to say that would ever earn me your forgiveness. But I will always love you, and I will always do anything I can to protect you. But I can’t talk to you. Every time I look in your eyes, all I can remember is the pain that I saw overcome you that day. And I’m not going to stop caring for you, even if you hate me and wish I was dead. I’m not leaving. You can cut me off, you can push me out of your life, but I’m here right now, and I’ll be here again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the next one after that.”


End file.
